supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/Fanfiction - Carry on Teil 3/@comment-9727544-20140730151349
Johnny saß eine Weile an einem breiten Metalltisch. Er war enttäuscht darüber, dass es im Verhörraum kein verspiegeltes Fenster gab. Sowas gab es anscheinend nur in Amerika oder in Krimi Serien. Johnny vernahm ein leises klicken und die einzige Tür im Raum öffnete sich. Peterson trat ein und nahm vor ihm Platz. "Hi Johnny." "Peterson.", sagte Johnny höflich. "Polizei Inspektor Peterson.", korrigierte er stolz. Johnny lächelte. "Inspektor? Du hast es also geschafft?" "Ja.", sagte er erfreut. "Das ist toll, Mann. Freut mich für dich." "Danke, und mich freut es dich wieder zu sehen. Die Stadt ist nicht mehr das selbe ohne dich." Er lachte. "Kann ich mir denken." Peterson räusperte und setzte eine ernste Miene auf. "Hör zu, ich finde es wirklich klasse dass du hier bist, aber ein anonymer Anrufer hat uns berichtet, dass du mit einer Pumpgun das Kunstmuseum verlassen hast." Verdammt! Connor hatte doch recht gehabt. "Und ich finde dass das eine unerhörte Anschuldigung ist!" "Klar, kann ich verstehen, aber wir mussten das checken. Ach, der Anrufer hat auch gesagt, dass du nicht allein warst." Johnny nickte. "Jepp, ich war mit einen Freund dort. Ich wollte ihm die Stadt zeigen." "Ich dachte seit dem du mit Nina Schluss gemacht hast, lebst du hier nicht mehr. Weshalb bist du dann hier?" "Ich bin mit meinen Kumpel auf einer Geschäftsreise." "Was für Geschäfte?" "Geschäfte." "Und wo ist dein Freund jetzt?" "Er wollte uns was zu essen kaufen." Er streichelte seinen braunen Schnurrbart. "Kann ich seine Nummer haben?" Johnny überlegte. "Lieber nicht." "Und warum nicht?" "Er... Hat sein Handy... Bei mir im Wagen gelassen." "Johnny, warum lügst du mich an?" "Tu ich doch gar nicht." "Oh... Na dann..." "Komm schon, du kennst mich Peterson... Ich baue Mist, aber so was? Habt ihr denn überhaupt Waffen gefunden?" "Ähm, nein." 'Gut, sie haben den versteckten Boden im Kofferraum noch nicht gefunden.' "Und habt ihr meine Fingerabdrücke im Museum gefunden?", hackte Johnny nach. "Ähm... Nein." "Wurde aus dem Kunstmuseum überhaupt, irgendetwas gestohlen?" "Na ja, also..." Johnny hob skeptisch die Augenbraue. "Nein...", gab Peterson schließlich zu. "Das bedeutet, dass alles was bei dieser Geschichte rausgekommen ist, mein demolierter Wagen ist." "Ja... Aber das war nicht mit Absicht!" "Du hast mich von der Straße gedrängt." "Das ist einfach so passiert." Die Tür ging auf und Nina trat ein. "Johnny?" "Hi", sagte er. Er hatte um ehrlich zu sein, nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie kommen würde. "Wie geht's?", fragte Peterson. "Hi, Peterson." "Inspe-" "Wie auch immer, dein Boss hat mir gesagt, dass ich Johnny mitnehmen kann. Euch mangelt es an beweisen." "Oh, na dann.", Peterson stand auf und schüttelte Johnny die Hand. "Stell nicht immer soviel Blödsinn an.", sagte er und verließ dann den Raum. Johnny stand auf und folgte Nina nach draußen. Sie wartete bis sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten, bevor sie ihm anschrie. "Was hast du dir bloß dabei gedacht? Du hast ein Museum ausgeraubt?!" "Wow, nicht so laut! Dich hört sonst noch jemand!" "Na und? Ich will das sie mich hören! Was fällt dir bloß ein? Du meldest dich über 8 Monate nicht mehr bei mir, ich weiß nicht ob du tot bist oder noch lebst und eines Tages ruft mich Connor an sagt dass du festgenommen wurdest!" "Okay, du hast recht. Ich war ein Arschloch und das tut mir auch leid." Im Licht betrachtete er sie genauer. "Du siehst gut aus... Gehst du heute mit jemanden aus?" "Selbst wenn, geht dich das nichts an." "Sei ehrlich, was hattest du vor?" Sie zögerte. "Ich wollte heute in so'n neuen Klub gehen, dass ist alles. Leider musste ich das absagen, weil jemand meinen dümmlichen Freund aus dem Gefängnis befreien musste." "Ich war nicht wirklich im Gefängnis... Weißt du, ich geh jetzt mal, muss noch was erledigen." Sie schaute ihn an. "Dein Auto ist kaputt, wie willst du von hier weg kommen?" "Ich find schon ein weg.", er drehte sich um und ging. Nina folgte ihm. "Ich Fahr dich.", beschloss sie. "Nein, ich will dich nicht mit rein ziehen. Ich will das du dein Ruhestand genießt." "Connor meinte, dass wir wirklich tief in der scheiße stecken, also komm ich mit, ob es die passt oder nicht." "Nina -" "Nein, Johnny! Ich mag diese Welt und wenn sie vernichtet ist, nütz mir der Ruhestand nun wirklich nichts." Johnny lächelte. Er bewunderte Nina zutiefst. Zwar wollte sie immer mit dem jagen aufhören, doch sie war bereit alles stehen und liegen zu lassen, wenn die Welt oder ihre Freunde sie brauchten. Er fragte sich, ob es einen Unterschied gemacht hätte, wenn sie sich früher kennengelernt hätten. Vor einiger Zeit: ich Check die Timeline immer noch nicht "Bist du dir sicher, Argit? Du sagtest sie sei in Ruhestand gegangen. Warum sollte sie uns helfen?" "Weil sie mir einen gefallen schuldet.", sagte Argit am anderen Ende der Leitung. "Schon gut, aber es ist mit in der Nacht und ich friere mir hier den Arsch ab." "Hör auf rumzuflennen. Die kommt schon noch, vertrau mir.", Argit legte auf. Wie unhöflich, nicht mal auf Wiedersehen hatte er gesagt. Johnny klappte das Handy zu und steckte es in seine Tasche. Ein paar Minuten verstrichen, bis eine hübsche Blondine die Brücke hochkam. Argit hatte ihm nicht gesagt wie die Jägerin aussah, deshalb wartete er auf ein Zeichen von ihr. Die Blondine kam ihn zu und fragte: "Bist du ein Freund von Argit?" Er lächelte und streckte ihr die Hand aus. "Ja, mein Name ist Johnny Winchester. Du müsse Nina sein, hab ich recht?" "Ja... Genau. Entschuldige wenn ich etwas nervös bin, aber... Wow, du bist Johnny Winchester. Ich meine, dein Vater und dein Onkel sind Legenden." Johnny wurde rot. "Ach, ist keine große Sache.", sagte er verlegen. Nina schaute über ihm hinweg. "Ist das da hinten dein Wagen?" Er drehte sich um. Den Impala hatte er vor der Brücke geparkt. "Ja, das ist ein-" "Chevy Impala hab ich recht? So einen hatte auch dein Vater." "Eigentlich ist es der meines Vaters." Sie klatschte nur den Händen "Wirklich? Kann ich einsteigen?" Johnny nickte. "Klar, warum nicht?" Sie stiegen ein und Nina betrachtete den Impala. Sie quiekte sogar, als sie den Spielzeug Soldaten im Aschenbecher entdeckte. Plötzlich klopfte jemand am Fenster. Johnny kurbelte die Scheibe nach unten. "Kann ich ihnen helfen?" Ein großer Mann im schwarzen Mantel mit schulterlangen dunklen Haaren lehnte sich an die Wagentür. "Hallo? Könnt ihr mich mitnehmen? Mein Auto hat den Geist aufgegeben." "Nein, tut mir leid. Wir haben es eilig Mister..." "Dusk. Nennen sie mich Dusk." Johnny machte große Augen. "Nina, hol die Waffe aus dem Handschuhfach, das ist er!" Er drehte sich zu ihr, doch sie hatte die Pistole bereits in der Hand. Und der Lauf zeigte auf Johnny. "Was?", sagte er verwirrt. "Du bist gar kein Mensch, oder?" Ihre Augen glänzten. "Sag du es mir." Dusk streckte die Hand in das Fenster, packte Johnny an den Haaren und schlug rammte sein Kopf gegen das Lenkrad. Bevor Johnny das Bewusstsein verlor, hörte er das Hupen.